harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kai (BTN)
Kai is a character in Harvest Moon: Back To Nature. He is also an eligible bachelor in Bokujō Monogatari: Harvest Moon for Girl. kai-1.PNG kai-2.PNG kai-3.PNG kai4.PNG kai5.PNG Kai visits Mineral Town in the Summer to operate the Seaside Lodge. He is quite the "ladies man" and often comes across as condescending to the male villagers. He means well, and feels misunderstood by others because of his carefree attitude. Kai visits Popuri during the Summer, which causes an argument between him and Rick. Kai and Popuri may eventually marry in game. If they do, Popuri will leave with Kai and only return during Summers. Heart Events Black Heart Event * Requirements: None * Time: Spring 30, 10:00am- 4:00pm * Place: Near Blacksmith (Exit the farm in the right) :You will see him, Popuri & May talking near the Blacksmith. After that he will talk to you and invites you to come over to his shop in Summer before walking away. ---- Purple Heart Event * Requirements: Plant the corn first in Summer 1-3 (Depends on the weather in the future) * Time: Between Summer 14-20 (Depends on the weather), exactly 6:00am * Place: At your house :Kai will come to your farm and ask you for corn. Get some corn from your farm then sell to him the cheapest price (50G) and he will be happy towards you. ---- Fireworks Festival Requirement: Ask him out before the 24th of Summer to be able to watch fireworks with him. before 24th of Summer, You need to be on a high enough heart level to ask him out. Keep talking to Kai everyday. He will ask if anything interesting happened lately. Choose Option 1: "Ask him to watch fireworks festival." He will say to meet him on the beach on the 24th. On the day of Festival, go to Rose Square (not the beach) at 6 PM for an event to take place between Kai and Popuri. Popuri will ask Kai why he wants to attend the festival. Kai will answer that he made a promise to someone. The player will then arrive, and Kai will tell Popuri that he is going to the festival with you. Rick will show up and ask Kai what he's doing. Kai will ask you what to do: (Option 1) "Watch Together" or (Option 2) "Watch with Kai". Choose (Option 2) and both of you will leave Rick and Popuri. In Girl version, Popuri will be jealous, because Kai agrees to watch with you rather than with her. Rival Eventshttp://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/446412-harvest-moon-back-to-nature/faqs/69342 ;Kai Visits Popuri :Trigger: First time you visit Chicken Lil's during Summer. 2nd Summer, Year 1, 11:00amhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aGPZBH7mzYg&list=PLm4SRXanQZ4Q68AmFegZVLkDpSDpwOh07&index=14 :Kai says Popuri is a nice girl to which Rick responds that’s right and you should leave her alone. Popuri then walks out and asks why Rick is shouting and then greets Kai and invites him inside. Kai responds by saying Rick doesn’t want him too, Popuri asks Rick if that’s true and he tells her she should listen to her brother. Popuri says she hates Rick and invites Kai in again, Kai says no that he was only dropping by to say hello, Popuri says bye to Kai and goes back inside. ---- ;Kai likes Warm places :Trigger: Visit the Beach during Summer. 10th Summer, Year 1, 9:00amhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vG_ivo2oOkc&list=PLm4SRXanQZ4Q68AmFegZVLkDpSDpwOh07&index=19 :Popuri asks Kai why he doesn’t live in the village all year, Kai says because he loves warm places and hates cold places. Popuri says she loves summer because that’s when Kai’s restaurant is open. Kai says thank you and Popuri says she didn’t mean anything by it. Kai says thanks anyway and I’ll see you next summer again Popuri says she didn’t mean anything by it. Kai then says any guy would be happy to hear her say it. ---- ;Popuri thinking about leaving? :Trigger: Visit the Beach during Summer. 13th Summer, Year 2, 9:00amhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=odbFMqFxR60&list=PLm4SRXanQZ4Q68AmFegZVLkDpSDpwOh07&index=23 :Kai asks if Popuri intends to stay in the village forever, Popuri says no way she intends to leave sometime. Kai then says life isn’t so easy are you sure your serious about leaving, Popuri gets angry and says she is serious she just worries about her mom and Rick. Kai then says if that’s how you think then you’re not serious at all its just talk, Poprui says again that she’s serious. Popuri then says she could leave anytime and walks away. ---- ;Popuri and Kai Are Leaving? :Trigger: Visit the Beach during Summer. 14th Summer, Year 2, 9:00amhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3psb3KdZ3a0&index=25&list=PLm4SRXanQZ4Q68AmFegZVLkDpSDpwOh07 :Kai apologizes to Popuri for their previous conversation, Popuri accepts. Kai then says what he said wasn’t true about her never leaving the village but that she should stay in the village with Rick and her mom. Popuri asks why would you say that, Kai responds by says you seem happy in the village why would you want to leave and apologies again. Popuri then says she doesn’t want to leave because she doesn’t like it in the village but because she wants to be with Kai, and Kai leaves at the end of summer but say that Popuri should stay. Popuri starts to walk away but then Kai calls out to her asking her to wait but she doesn’t stop and walks away. ---- ;Kai is Leaving and taking Popuri with him :Trigger: 1st Fall, Year 2, 6:00amhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEHUNeGhMtQ&nohtml5=False :Effects: If you tell Rick, Popuri won't leave, and if you don't tell him, Kai & Popuri will get married; the wedding will take place on Spring 30th the following Year. :On Autumn 1st when Kai comes to your farm to let you know he is leaving until next year he will also tell you he’s taking Popuri with him. After Kai leaves Rick will show up asking if you have seen Popuri, you decision will determine if Kai & Popuri get married or not. Other Events Hurricane Perfume Go to Mineral Beach the day after the hurricane hits in the Summer. A cutscene will be triggered with Kai asking how long you plan on staying in Mineral Town. Tell him you plan on staying forever and he will give the player a bottle of Perfume. References Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature Category:Harvest Moon: Boy & Girl Bachelors Category:Kai